Detention
by 7sasukesprincess7
Summary: NarutoxHinata Naruto gets detention so he can be with Hinata, what happens when the new kid in their school is from juvie and Naruto gets hurt. NaruXHina SasuXSaku. Bad summary, I'd tell you more but it would ruin the actual story.


Detention

**By: Iris**

**Hey, I'm back! Ha ha, lol I didn't even go anywhere. But I'm gonna try and write a NarutoxHinata fanfiction now. So here you go, chapter one of Detention. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly… I don't own Naruto, ask my friends about it. I cry every night whishing I could own Naruto. Just kidding, I don't cry about not owning it, but I wish I did own it… **

**Chapter one: To Get Detention**

"Uzumaki!" yelled their sensei. "What have I told you about fighting with the other students?!"

The blond looked up at the teacher with his icy sapphire blue eyes staring at his sensei. He casually scratched his arm and answered his teacher. "I'm not sure sir… would you please tell me again?" the usual smile that the boy played on his face was missing. Instead a cold hard smirk graced his lips, a smirk that a certain Uchiha could be challenged with.

A vein throbbed in Ibiki-sensei's head. "Listen, Uzumaki, this is a high class school that you're going to. Owned by your friend, probably the only reason that you're here. So, why don't we treat this situation like adults?"

The fifteen year old pretended to think over this proposition before flipping his teacher off with both hands. "I don't think so sensei, it's a lot more fun to treat things like a kid."

"You little juvenile delinquent! How about you sort out your priorities in detention for the next three weeks." Naruto smirked harder.

The Uzumaki just shrugged and walked away smiling inwardly. This had been what he was waiting for.

"Uzumaki! I haven't dismissed you yet! Get back here!" The teenager turned and stuck his tongue out at his already annoyed teacher. Then Naurto kept walking.

Ibiki tapped a female Hyuga, who was walking down the hallway, on the shoulder. "Hinata," the girl turned and looked at her teacher and bowed to show respect.

Ibiki nodded and then continued with what he was going to say. "Along with the others Naruto Uzumaki will be joining you for detention this evening."

"For how long?" Hinata asked her teacher, twilight beaded pearl eyes watching Naruto stop at his locker and get his things for his next class. When he noticed her watching him he smiled at her sweetly. She smiled back quickly, blushed, and looked away.

"-weeks. Hinata, are you even listening to what I'm telling you?" She nodded, and Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "Well like I said, three weeks," he eyed her suspiciously. "Make sure that the delinquent is there."

"Teacher, he's not a delinquent, he's just misunderstood." Hinata said shyly to her teacher. He eyed her again, and Hina blushed. "Yes sensei, I'll make sure that he's there." She said before looking around and then scurrying off to her next class.

Later that day at lunch Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all sitting together.

"Naruto," Hinata started exasperatedly, "Ibiki-sensei told me how you have detention again today." She sighed.

"Again! Naruto!" Sakura said stunned. "I can't believe you!" Sasuke smirked, "Don't be surprised, I have a detention too."

Then the group looked at him completely surprised, the great Uchiha had a detention too? Sakura looked at her boyfriend with a pink eyebrow raised.

"Why did you get a detention?" Sakura asked Sasuke. He smiled and looked at her.

"I told a teacher to fuck off and that she was going to be fired by my father." Sasuke laughed, "She tried to flirt with me again and she's like fifty. It was gross."

Sakura glared, "What don't they understand about us going out?"

Naruto looked at Sakura, "So that means you're left to get a detention, so we can all hang out! It would be so fun, Hinata would let us talk because she watches the detention classes! Right Hina?" The black haired girl blushed and nodded.

"All right, baby can you do that? Can a good girl get a detention?" Sasuke asked smiling at Sakura.

She shrugged, "I can be a bad girl, too." They all laughed.

**Hey, I hope you guys liked my new fic. I had to stick Sasuke and Sakura in this fic, even though Naruto and Hinata are the main pairing. Tell me what you think by leaving a review. All you have to do is press that little purple button in the bottom left corner. And write what you think of it, just nothing mean please.**

**Iris**


End file.
